1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an exterior lever lock device with a clutch assembly, especially to an exterior lever lock device that whenever the lever lock is locked or unlocked, an exterior lever of the exterior lever lock device still turns.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
A conventional lever lock is mounted on a door and has a bolt, an indoor lever lock device and an exterior lever lock device. The bolt is mounted in the door. The indoor lever lock device is mounted on an inside surface of the door, is connected to the bolt and has an indoor lever and a switch control, such as a push button, a turn button or the like, mounted in the indoor lever. The exterior lever lock device is mounted on an outside surface of the door, is connected to the door to selectively lock or unlock the door and has an exterior lever and a lock cylinder mounted in the exterior lever.
As a person inside the house turns the switch control to lock the door, the exterior lever is fixed horizontally and is unable to be turned to unlock the door to prevent the door from being opened from outside of the house. When a key is inserted into and unlocks the lock cylinder of the exterior lever lock device, the exterior lever is turned to open the door.
However, when the exterior lever is fixed horizontally, turning force applied to the exterior lever breaks the exterior lever easily. Therefore, the conventional lever lock does not protect articles or people inside the house efficiently and practically since articles inside the house are still in danger of being stolen and the people are also in danger.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides an exterior lever lock device with a clutch assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.